Bubbles of Red
by Linsneakers
Summary: ::Minor Spoilers & OOCness?:: "Red, do you think I'd make a good girlfriend?" ::Drabbles::


Bubbles of Red**  
****[Almighty]**

"Go on, Red, fetch!"

"I ain't Giet!"

"You sure act like him."

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do!" Norma huffed, hands placed accusingly on her hips. "Now are you going to fetch my straw or not? I won't be any good in battle without it!"

Moses glared at the brunette, returning her pose, "How does that wimpy li'l thing help ya in battle anyway? I've seen ya cast your li'l magic spells just fine without it!"

"It helps me concentrate; not like you'd know what that means."

"Of course I know what it means!" The man snarled, inching closer to Norma, "And how does twirlin' the damned thing help ya concentrate?"

The treasure hunter smiled, "You won't know unless you try the awesome straw power for yourself! Go ahead, go try it, go!"

Raising a quizzical eyebrow, but otherwise blank stare, Moses slowly turned on his heel and walked over to where Norma…'accidently' chucked her 'weapon' after the fight against those Egg Bears just moments ago. Picking up the straw (which was heavier than it looked), the bandit made his way back to the smirking girl, lightly twirling the object between his fingers with curiosity.

"This thing ain't helpin' me concentrate whatsoev—what's with that look, Bubbles?"

Norma's grin grew wider as she snatched the straw from the man, lightly standing on her toes to pat his untamed hair. "Good boy, Red!"

"…Wha?"

"You fetched the straw!"

"I…I ain't no dog, dammit!"

"The super awesome almighty straw power proves otherwise!"

**[Bitterness]**

"Bubbles?"

"Yeah, Red?"

"Ya know what ya remind me of?"

"A super sweet, kind, amazing, beautiful, luxurious, sexy, wonderful, outstanding, humorous treasure hunter that you love?"

"...No. Ya'll remind me of a hare."

"A…hair? Like the millions on my head?"

"No. Like a bunny."

"Aaaw, you think I'm cute!"

"Wha—?N- No! Ya both just hop around and act twitchy a lot!"

" …"

"…W-Why do ya look so angry?"

**[Colours]**

Norma loved bubbles. They captured all her friends in little bursts of happiness, no matter how short. They even brought a rainbow of colours to lighten the mood, no matter how dark the days got.

**[Dying]**

Moses was frozen. Why were they all joking around? If he wasn't glued to the spot, he would have ripped the antidote from Chloe's pocket and poured it down Norma's throat. Why the hell were they acting like this wasn't anything to worry about? Hell, even when they were looking for her moments ago, they all seemed calm! Maybe a little worried, but not as much as he was! The bandit did hide most of what he was feeling inside, but it was obvious with everyone else that they didn't give half of a damn!

If his body wasn't defying him, he would have yelled at everyone and ripped the antidote from Chloe's pocket and poured it down Norma's throat.

She was paler than a ghost and her breathing was shallow. She looked at peace, but Moses knew his Bubbles was dying, even when she woke up and looked at everyone confusedly. She tried to act like her normal self, but the bandit could still see the life fade from her eyes, her face growing even paler as she mistook him for Grune with red hair. It made him sick how everyone still made fun of her, even as she was dying. If Chloe hadn't finally done it, he would have ripped the antidote from the knight's pocket and poured it down Norma's throat.

**[Edible]**

Norma and Moses had cooking duty today, and everyone feared the worst with the duo. You could never expect what they would pull.

Nobody liked the result.

"What? Come on, guys, it's totally fine! Go ahead, eat up!"

"We tested it out ourselves! Ya'll got nothin' ta worry about!"

They asked the pair to take another bite. They refused, their smiles faltering into hesitant laughs as they continued to try to prompt the group into eating…whatever it was on the plates.

"What…is it, anyway?" Senel finally asked, poking the meal with his fork.

"…E-Egg Bear."

Everyone paled and slowly pushed the plates away.

"I don't see what the big deal is!" Norma fumed, Moses nodding along with her in agreement, "I mean, it's got _EGG_ in its name! It can't be that bad!"

"Then why don't you two take another bite to show us how good it is?"

The duo laughed hesitantly.

**[Fury]**

"Fine then, if ya don't like bein' a bunny, Bubbles, I have another idea."

"I like bunnies. You just screwed up the reason as to why I make a good one."

"Whatever. You're also like a frog."

"A…_what_?"

"A frog. They still hop around like ya do, and they have little bumps on 'em like your li'l beads in your hair there. Hell, I've seen some yellow ones, too!"

"…"

"…Q-Quit lookin' so angry, Bu—OW! Q-QUIT BLOWIN' THEM BUBBLES IN MY FACE! THEY'RE BURNIN' MY EYE!"

**[Gamble]**

Norma sighed, throwing loose pebbles into the fountain plaza of Werites Beacon. It was a beautiful night. She was exhausted, but she couldn't sleep. One thing had suddenly entered her mind after finding the Everlight, after watching Moses let Giet go. She didn't know what it was that was nagging her at the back of her mind until that morning when she saw the ceremony going on. The treasure hunter didn't know _why_ she was even thinking of something as ridiculous as that, that wouldn't happen for years, right? Besides, it's not like she really loved anyone right now anyway, right?

Senny and C totally belonged together_. _Teach was old and already had a daughter. JJ was cute and all, but he just wasn't her type. She loved G-Girl, but more like a super best friend. Shirl was just a friend. But then…what about Red?

The brunette had to suppress a laugh. Yeah, right! That would never happen! Norma herself wasn't exactly sure of the relationship they really had, but it was nothing like that! It was just a friendship! A weird one since they were weird!

…R-Right?

Skipping more stones into the fountain, Norma sighed again, staring wistfully at the petals from the ceremony earlier in the day.

They were just Bubbles and Red, Norma and Moses, they were friends. Nothing more, that would just be silly, right? They wouldn't risk what they had for something that could possibly tear them apart, would they?

…Of course not!

They were just friends, right?

**[Horse]**

Norma saw her target. It wouldn't be long now, just wait a couple more seconds, and she'd be having the ride of her life. She couldn't mess this up, this required perfect precision. Three… Two… One… Now!

Leaping from the bushes, Norma pounced on top of Moses' shoulders, one hand gripped firmly in his hair, the other waving around a hat. "Yee-haw! Giddy-up, Red!"

"Dammit, I ain't a dog!"

"No, this time you're a horse, silly!"

"I ain't a damned horse, either! Now get off-a me!"

**[Irreversible]**

"Moses." The bandit flinched. He'd never seen or heard the girl so serious ever. "Get out."

"B-But, Bubbles, ya gotta lemme explain!" he begged, Norma's chestnut eyes glazed in ice.

"Never call me Bubbles again." She seethed, dangerously getting closer to the man. He took a couple steps back to retaliate. "Now get the hell out of here before I _strangle you_."

Moses nodded, words unable to form on his tongue as he slowly slipped out of the room. He walked briskly past Senel and everyone else who questioned what had happened. There hadn't been any yelling, nothing was thrown, no absolutely horrible profanities were uttered, but the circumstances had been extremely fatal. He screwed up, he screwed up bad. This was past an apology card and a hug, he steered the treasure hunter into hating him forever. If she ever did forgive him, it wouldn't be until one of them was long since dead.

It was just supposed to be a simple joke. He didn't expect it to scale into something as big as this. He never expected losing his Bubbles to one of his stupid mistakes he didn't realize he was making. Why didn't he notice the signs? The longer he'd been talking, the more furious she got. Why didn't he know when to keep his mouth shut?

**[Juvenile]**

"Bubbles, give that back!"

"Come on, Red, if you want it, you gotta catch me!"

"I'm serious, Bubbles!"

"So am I! Come on, move those legs! I can't believe you're letting yourself get beat by a girl!"

"Not like you can classify as a girl!"

"Hey! I have boobs!"

"W-What does that have to do with anythin'?"

"Everything!"

"N-No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

Jay sighed, turning away from the sight, "Honestly, they're both a couple of kids."

Grune smiled, "Well, I think they're cute kids."

**[KO]**

"Fine then, if ya don't like bein' a frog, I have another one."

"…"

"D-Don't give me that look!"

"Does the animal have anything to do with hopping, Red?"

"…Y…Yeah…"

"What was it?"

"…A kangaroo."

Moses didn't have time to register the fist flying at his face before he fell unconscious.

"Stupid bandit."

**[Luminous]**

Moses tried his best not to crack a smile, seeing how everybody else was staring at the treasure hunter wearily. Even in grim times, Norma always tried to brighten up the room. If her clothes didn't do so, her actions certainly did, even if nobody else thought so, she definitely brightened his day.

"Come on, guys, lighten up! Dance!"

**[Magnetic]**

"You know…" Moses and Norma turned to Jay, who had a mischievous smile on his face, "You two are always so close, I'm surprised you aren't connected by the hips."

Moses glared, "Just what you tryin' ta get at, Jay?"

The ninja chuckled, "If you can't figure it out yourself, why should I bother telling you?" then he stalked off, leaving the bandit to stare at the treasure hunter.

"Did ya have any idea what he was talkin' about?"

Norma just shrugged in disbelief. JJ didn't mean what she thought he meant, did he?

**[Naked]**

"Oh, Red! Do you like what you see?"

"W-W-W-What are ya talkin' about?"

"Aaaw, you're blushing! How cute!"

"J-Just put some clothes on!"

"After my shower...unless you want to join me?"

"H-Hell no! W-Why would I wanna do that?"

"Because I'm sexy?"

"…"

"Well that's okay if you're too blind to see my sexiness, Red. But if you don't want to have a shower with me, then get out of the bathroom!"

**[Obedience]**

Norma watched as Giet listened to Moses commands. She sighed and lightly shook her head. If only Red would be that obedient for her.

**[Pulchritudinous]**

"So, guys, what do you think?" Norma asked, twirling around to show off her new dress.

Grune clapped, "Ooh, it's very nice!"

"Thanks, G-Girl!"

"What's the occasion, Norma?" Senel asked, staring at the elaborate dress before adding, "And where did you get the money?"

Norma pouted, "What do you mean? It was my hard-earned cash!"

"…From what?"

"…Anyway! Doesn't it make me look sexy?"

"…What's the occasion, Norma?" Chloe repeated Senel's question.

"I wanted to see what you guys would think of me in it!"

"…That's all?"

"Yep! So go on, praise me!"

Everyone remained silent, except for Grune who said what she'd said before. Norma waited for a couple minutes, nobody saying anything until she aimed her gaze at Moses. She stared at him, and he just continued to eye her in the dress that formed with her curves and showed plenty of skin. She gave a short, amused smile,

"Well, Red, what do you think?"

Moses gave a blank nod in reply, and Norma's grin grew wider. "I knew it! You're all speechless from my sexiness and beauty!"

Senel sighed, "I…don't think that's it."

**[Quiet]**

"Isn't it…a little too quiet?" Senel noted, glancing around.

"Yeah… Weren't Sandor and Norma fighting just moments ago?" Chloe inquired, looking to the tree the bandit and treasure hunter had been fighting behind earlier. Curiously staring at each other, they slowly got up off the ground from where they were sitting, Will joining them as they tip-toed to the other side of the large tree.

"I wish I had a camera…" the eldest muttered, amused smile on his face, Senel chuckling and Chloe rolling her eyes. Moses was sitting against the tree; Norma curled up in a ball, her head resting on the bandit's lap. They were both asleep.

"They tired themselves out."

"But that fight only lasted for around two minutes…"

**[Real]**

"Bubbles, can I talk to ya for a minute?"

"Hm? Sure, Red, what is it?"

After leading the girl away, in the quickest moment, Moses placed his lips over hers, and her brain shut down. Was this actually happening? Nearly the instant the kiss happened, it was over just as quickly. Norma blinked, blush formed on her cheeks. She fumbled for words, nothing coherent forming off her tongue. She stared at the bandit who smiled, then quickly ran away.

"Senel! Jay! Ya'll owe me five thousand gald! Cough it up!"

Norma froze, her fists shaking. The punches those three would receive would most definitely be real, and they would most definitely _hurt_.

**[Sappy]**

"Bubbles, do ya really wanna know what you remind me of?"

"If it has anything to do with hopping animals, you can shut your mouth right now."

"Trust me, it ain't nothin' like that."

"…"

"Ya…remind me of the sun…b-because ya always brighten my day."

Norma blinked, "…Really? That's it? Wow, that's…really corny." She smiled, "But then again, I guess that's what I like about you, Red."

**[Team]**

After chucking one last rock into the fountain, Norma slowly walked away, marching down the desolate streets. She didn't know why she wasn't heading back to the inn. She didn't know why she was heading where Moses and his gang stayed. She was tired, exhausted and thought she'd probably be able to sleep now, but she couldn't control where her legs were taking her.

Getting closer and closer to the bandit's camp, she found herself smiling at the fire she saw lighting up the sky and the men dancing and cheering. Why they were dancing and cheering, she had no idea, but it made her happy for some reason. Hiding behind a nearby bush, she peered at the party, trying to hear what Csaba was saying to Moses.

She couldn't even pick up one or two words, the laughing and hooting from everyone else blocking their conversation. Norma pouted, before suddenly realizing the tears that strung the back of her eyes.

"…Probably just from the fire…" she told herself, rubbing her eyes. "I have nothing to be sad about! We're just friends! We'd never…he'd never…"

His fellow bandits were his team, his family. He would never ditch them for her.

**[Unique]**

"Those two are weird." Harriet muttered, watching as Moses and Norma laughed about something as they did…whatever it was they were doing.

"I wouldn't say weird," Will responded, watching the duo as well, "I'd say…different."

"Which is weird."

"How about unique then?"

"They're still weird."

**[Vicious]**

Norma was shocked. She'd never seen Moses get so angry before. She had to close her eyes, she couldn't stand to watch what he was doing. He was like a complete monster, but perhaps she should have expected that, seeing how he was a bandit and had a wild monster for his pet. Even the sounds she couldn't stand to listen to, and she covered her ears, which was futile. All the swearing and everything else continued to enter her ears. Even when it ended a couple minutes later, she didn't want to open her eyes, she didn't want to hear anything else Moses had to say.

When the bandit touched her shoulder, Norma felt she had no choice but to look at him, so she did.

"…You okay, Bubbles? It sounded like you were havin' a nightmare."

The treasure hunter blinked. Moses wasn't covered in blood like she thought he would be, and Senel, Chloe, Will, Grune, and Jay were all there too. They weren't there before.

"Bubbles?"

She inched away from the bandit. She'd been dreaming? So could he really be so dangerous? She never wanted to find out.

**[Wound]**

"Red, let me see."

"It's not that bad, Bubbles, don't worry about it."

"Quit acting tough! Let me see!"

Moses sighed, realizing he didn't have a choice. Lifting his arm out from behind his back, he looked away as Norma examined it.

"That's a lot of blood." She mused, a light hint of amusement in her voice. "After I heal you, if you're light headed, you can rest on me!"

"Now why in the hell would I do that?"

"Because I—"

"Don't even say it, Bubbles."

"How you wound me, Red!"

"Just shut up and heal me like you're 'sposed ta."

**[Xanthocarpous]**

Moses stared at the banana in his hand. Why did it make, "Norma's the best ever…YAY!" echo in his head?

**[Yes]**

"Red, do you think I'd make a good girlfriend?"

"No."

"You're supposed to say yes!"

**[Zero]**

Norma peered above the bush again, continuing to furiously rub at her eyes to try to get rid of her tears. She didn't know why she was still there, she should have ran back to her room at the inn. She wanted to run back to her room in the inn, her body wasn't listening to her demands. And before she knew it, Moses had spotted her and started walking over.

"Hey, Bubbles, what ya doin'?" he cocked a joyous grin, "Spyin' on us? Well ya sure ain't the greatest!"

Norma glanced at the ground, "I…was just about to leave."

Moses laughed, "Don't be like that, Bubbles! C'mon, join us! We won't bite ya!"

"…Are you drunk, Red?" she stared at him in disbelief.

"Hell no! I'm just in a good mood, is that a crime?"

"…With you, yeah."

The bandit glared, before grabbing the treasure hunter and lifted her in his arms.

"P-Put me down, Red!" this was how the groom from earlier had picked up his bride. Norma didn't feel that way about the bandit, did she? No…he was just a friend. Just…seeing that wedding had her mind on the future, right? It was just making her wonder who the person was going to be that she would spend the rest of her life with, right? She was just confused, right? She didn't love Moses, and even if she did (which she didn't) the bandit most definitely would never return her feelings.

There was no chance in hell they'd get married. She doubted her parents would approve, if she even told them, and Moses, again, probably would never return her feelings, if she did love him. They were just friends.

"Ya okay there, Bubbles? Ya seem kinda outta it." The brunette turned to the red-head, who'd placed her down by the fire.

"I-I'm fine. Just tired." She sighed, wishing to leave.

"Then ya can stay here for the night!"

Norma glared, "What's with you and wanting me to stay here so badly?"

Moses was taken aback, raising his hands in defense, "I just….would want ya ta get comfy here…"

The treasure hunter froze, just for a second. "Now why would I do that?" she didn't know why she was so angry, but she couldn't help herself.

"Well…I just…" the bandit faltered, and everyone else turned quiet, looking at the scene, "Norma…"

Her eyes widened. He was _extremely_ serious about whatever he was going to say next, and she found her heart beating faster than ever before. Did she really have any feelings for Moses, other than friendship? Did he really have feelings for her, other than friendship?

"Norma…" Moses repeated her name again, before lightly turning her around, making her look at Csaba, who was fidgeting. "Csaba…would like ta make ya his wife."

Her mind went blank. Csaba…she was friends with him too, but…she didn't really know him _that_ well at all. She quickly whispered an apology and ran. Nobody followed her. She didn't look back, but she knew the fire that once lit the bandit's camp had died down. She knew the party was over. The brunette hadn't run to her room in the inn, she ran back to the fountain and slammed her fists in the water, the petals flying away as her hands crashed against the rocks she'd thrown in there earlier.

Shaking her head, Norma felt her fresh tears swing off her face. She didn't know why she was so upset. She didn't love Moses, he was just her friend, right? They were just friends, nothing more, right? There was no chance they'd ever get together, right? She knew that was absolutely true now, seeing how the red-head hadn't asked for her to be his wife.

…Would she have accepted if he had been the one to ask?

No… No, of course not. They were just friends. There was nothing special between them, and there never would be. They would just be Moses and Norma, Red and Bubbles, just friends, nothing more.

Even when she felt Moses hug her from behind, Norma knew there would still be nothing more. But that didn't matter, she didn't love him.

…Right?


End file.
